


We're Never Done (You; and I)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [76]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Jean and Charles-twisting paths</p><p>Setting: Post Charles being killed by Scott Summers in <i>Avengers vs. X-Men</i>, with a stop in the White Crown or somewhere else, that she happens to be for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Never Done (You; and I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_She's standing in the doorway, with a hand held out._

_Like the one he gave her long ago. When all the roads still led to Rome._


End file.
